


Effects

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream centric Requests [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Crying, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), he needs a fuckin hug man, the effects of putting someone in a box to rot, your tears will enlighten me rn bc i just failed biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: The effects of Dream being in prison and the guilt of causing them
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Dream centric Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156319
Comments: 33
Kudos: 603





	Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy
> 
> this is a short note bc if u read teh tags I failed biology and I'm being lazy :)
> 
> This was actually really fun to wriet and i tried a different style(?) 
> 
> Also! Request from Okat!! Thanks for the request! I hope it's okay!

When Sam first told everyone he was going to release Dream they were all livid. The person who hurt them so much just getting to walk free. They were all there when Sam went in to get him. They were all there when Sam walked Dream out, jacket around his shoulders and an arm wrapped around the younger protectively. They were all there when Sam threatened to kill any of them who even got near them. They witnessed it all. Over time they all saw the different effects.

  
  


Tommy and Tubbo were walking around the SMP when they stumbled upon Dream. Tommy being the little shit he is, went up to Dream and touched his shoulder. Neither were expecting Dream to swiftly turn around, axe ready to strike. Tommy had barely dodged the hit. They both looked at Dream who was breathing heavily, his shoulders hunched, eyes wide with fear. He’d broken his mask in prison and when he left he started wearing a face mask instead of fixing his old one so only his eyes were visible. Dream was shaking violently and then Sam came and saw what was happening, getting in front of Dream, weapons raised. The two watched with confused and worried expressions as the two walked away.

  
  


Sapnap, George, Karl and Quackity had been visiting the SMP for some resources from Sam. They met up and all of them froze at the sight of their ex-best friend trailing behind Sam, shoulders hunched. Sam greeted them like nothing was weird and began giving them things. Sam then realized he’d forgotten something and went to go find it, leaving Dream there. Dream stood there patiently, never moving. Perfectly still. Sam came back and gave them what he needed and Sam said he had to go home to get the final thing so they all followed him to his house. On the way Dream stumbled and began apologizing to Sam immediately. They all watched in complete confusion as Sam hugged him to stop an oncoming breakdown just because he moved a way he didn’t think Sam would like. They all eyed each other when Sam said he was gonna take Dream somewhere safe first and left without another word. 

  
  


Punz had gone to Sam’s mine and went inside as usual not expecting to see Dream and Sam. Dream was standing next to Sam while the other was mining away. Dream backed away at the sight of Punz remembering the other had put him in the prison. Sam stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow asking what he could do for Punz. Punz asked if he could use the mines and Sam agreed. They mined together while Dream just sat a yard or two away not moving much. Punz asked why Dream wasn’t mining or doing anything. Sam just glanced at him and explained how he was horrified of breaking and placing blocks because he wasn’t allowed to do that in prison. Punz glanced at Dream who was staring at nothing, sitting completely still.

  
  


Sam’s experience was different. He had been gathering wood when he heard the  _ extremely  _ rare sound of Dream giggling. He turned around to see Dream with his clock, and even with the mask he could tell the other was smiling brightly. Dream turned to him and told him it was “happy time” and that it was his time he could be happy. Sam looked at him worriedly and told him he’s allowed to feel happy whenever he wants to. Dream looked at him like he was crazy and said the others would get mad if he was happy because he didn’t deserve to be happy. Sam promptly pulled him into a hug and said he didn’t have to hide his emotions around him and Dream hugged back. Sam didn’t say anything when he felt the tears soak through his shirt. 

  
  


Puffy went to get something from the community house and was shocked when she saw Dream there. Dream quickly glanced at her before his eyes widened and he looked away. Puffy smiled and tried to approach him but Dream moved away, flinching if she got too close. She sighed and tried to talk to him but got ignored so she went back to what she was doing. She was getting ready to leave when Dream’s raspy, unused voice cut through the silence.

_ “Why’d you leave me m-mom…?”  _

Puffy tensed and then Sam came in and the two left. Puffy went home and cried that night. 

  
  


Techno, and Phil didn’t visit the SMP often but Phil had some info about the egg he wanted to share with Sam. When they met up, Dream stuck close to Sam. Dream flinched violently when Phil attempted to get near him and Sam politely told him that Dream wasn’t comfortable with other people. Techno looked at Dream and the two made eye contact. The blonde had surprised Sam when he waved to Techno who gave him a smile and waved back. Dream had said he trusted Techno and Techno was glad Dream still trusted him and he held his hand out to the nervous blonde. Dream hesitantly brushed his fingers before pulling back and moving behind Sam. Sam praised Dream for being less shy to Techno and Dream gave a small smile. They finished their conversation before Sam was called away, Dream following behind. Techno swears he’s never been so angry to see someone he cares about hurt. 

  
  


Sam told everyone who was against the egg to meet up one day. That consisted of a large majority of the server. When Sam had arrived they were surprised to see the hybrid alone and he explained that Dream had a rough night with nightmares and that combined with his insomnia and already weakened body left him too weak to get out of bed. They all let the information sink in. They were all distracted during the meeting, minds focused on something else.

  
  
  


They all saw the effects. They all witnessed them. How Dream would flinch away from lava and weapons. How he’d nearly vomit at the sight of potatoes. How he’d get sensory overload sometimes. How his shoulders were always hunched over like he’d done something wrong. The way he carried his hands in front of him because of how he was restrained. He didn’t speak, no matter what was going on his voice was never heard, the only one who would hear his voice was Sam and it was never near the others. They all saw how the prison had affected him. They all felt the guilt that came with it knowing he was in there because of them. 

Tommy thought he deserved it when he was put in. If he had known what would happen he would’ve chosen something different. It hurt to go to sleep with this much guilt. 

Tubbo just agreed with Tommy. He thought he should be there for all the pain he caused. He thought he deserved to learn and change, not become a completely different person. 

Sapnap thought it was right. He thought it was the only way to prevent further turmoil in the server. He didn’t realize where he was really taking Dream when he dragged him into that box. He didn’t think about how much he’d change. He just didn’t.

George wasn’t even there but once he’d heard what Dream did he had nothing against putting him in Pandora’s box. It seemed right with how the story was told so he went along. He would’ve fought for his friend if he’d known. 

Punz just wanted the money. He took the deal from Tommy, disregarding any relationship he and Dream had for some netherite. He wouldn’t have taken the deal. He would’ve stood by his friend’s side. He should’ve. 

Puffy hated what Dream had done. She wanted him to be in that prison. He deserved to be in that prison. She was ashamed to call him her son so she abandoned him because he deserved it. She replaced him with ease, not even thinking about it. She had failed him. She shouldn't have let him get put in there. She should’ve stayed with him. 

Sam should’ve never offered the prison. He was just so mad. So hurt. He let his emotions control him. He felt guilty. The guy he had kept in prison now followed him around like a lost dog. Hurt, lonely and scared. Dream tried to reassure him it wasn’t his fault, that he deserved it but Sam knew that wasn’t true. He never deserved this. No one deserves this torture. Dream, one of his closest friends, was a completely different person. He knew it was his fault though. He knew it was his fault when Dream would have panic attacks after just looking at lava or obsidian. He knew it was his fault when Dream would refuse to eat, his body not being able to handle it. He knew it was his fault when Dream would rely on a clock hitting midday so he could be happy. He knew it was his fault when Dream would be sacred to break a block. He lived with that guilt and he accepted that guilt. They all had. They accepted their choices to put him in that box, with no one, or anything that this was the outcome and they all agreed without speaking that they’d try to fix them. That they’d bring him home. That they’d get him back. 

They all agreed that they’d get Dream back. The funny, caring, smart, silly Dream they once knew. The Dream who’d help start stupid religions. The Dream who’d help with the bees. The Dream you grew up with. The Dream who protected you with his life. The Dream who’d help you get better at speedruns. The Dream who’d follow you around the SMP. The Dream would’d help you build and cheer you on when you’d get something right. They were going to get him back. He may not be perfect. Hell, he was never perfect before this. That unspoken agreement to get him back is what drew them closer together. It’s what would start the creation of that big happy family Dream always wanted and hoped to have when he made this place for them. They were gonna get him back and nothing was gonna stop them. 

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyyy 
> 
> hope it was okay hehe
> 
> nearly made my friend cry with this pog
> 
> totally didn't write this at school either nahhhhhh
> 
> lmao
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Sry if it was disappointing ;-;
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
